Shakespeare Bleached: The Taming of the Shrew
by Crumbled
Summary: The Captains without vice captains are ordered by the General to find one.  With everyone seeking Rangiku Matsumoto, Shunsui decides he wants her 'coldhearted' friend Nanao Ise.
1. Chapter 1

**Shakespeare Bleached - The Taming of the Shrew**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or The Taming of the Shrew

Rated: T - mostly for the langauge in later chapters

* * *

**Act 1.1**

"Yamaji says I need a Vice Captain."

The old friends had been at the monthly Captains meeting. General Yamamoto-Genryūsai had indeed instructed Kyōraku as well as the other 'vice captainless' captains to find themselves a second in command. It was through neglect and thoughtlessness that 4 out of the 13 Gotei squads didn't have Vice Captains.

"You aren't the only one," his friend pointed out as they turned down another alley.

Of course he wasn't the only one. But he had been the only one who had attempted – in a half assed way – to recruit someone. But no one suited him or could hack his eccentric behaviour.

"…And so I must obey." After all, he had been pushing his luck with Yamamoto and luck had the bad habit of running out.

They arrived at the bar which was close to Division 1 headquarters. They took a table in the corner by the window where Shunsui could gaze out on the lovely figures of the female shinigamis who strolled by. One of the waitresses walked up to the table to serve them their usual order; sake for the 8th squad Captain and tea for the 13th squad Captain. After filling their cups she turned to leave but her hand was caught by charismatic hand of the darker haired captain who placed a kiss on her hand. She scurried away with a growing blush. His companion however rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well I feel sorry for whoever you choose," he stated as he took a sip of his tea.

"How so friend?" he asked amusedly as he leaned on the table with the cup of sake hovering in front of his mouth.

"You're lazy. You drink too much and so far those who've had to…" pausing for a moment to think of the right phrase to use, "'take care' of you, couldn't do it any longer than a month."

"Jūshirō!" Shunsui exclaimed, leaning back from the table. "That's only because I haven't found the one person who can handle my burning passion for all things," illustrating his meaning by flamboyantly waving his cup and spilling half the contents down the front of his shihakusho.

"Yes, well, I'm not sure there is anyone who would fit that description. Apparently, the other captains are fighting to have Rangiku Matsumoto as their Vice Captain."

"Ah! Rangiku. I know her well. She'll be a great drinking partner," he drank what was left of the cup's contents in homage before continuing. "But as for vice captain duties… well she's like me… 'lazy'. But never the less she has spirit," he stated refilling his cup.

"I suppose that's one way to describe her."

"So no one has recruited her yet?" he raised one eyebrow, intrigued with the direction his friend was heading.

"No. It seems she has made an agreement with her friend. She says she refuses to become an officer before her friend."

"So where's the problem?"

"No one wants to recruit her friend," he stated plainly taking another sip of tea.

"Her friend isn't officer material?" he asked.

"Oh no! She is! If I had a position for her I would offer it straight away. She could probably become a captain within a few years. She's a master of kidō but that is considered one of the problems of making her an officer as she isn't so efficient with the zanpakutō."

"Ah! I see. And the fashion is to wear a zanpakutō. 'Brawn over Brains' it would seem," he finished of another cup, refilled it and signalled to the waitress for another bottle.

"Exactly! Also she is described as being quite… 'cold', very attached to regulations. Some see her as a proud, disdainful woman. A bit of a prude in fact."

"Oh! I see," finishing of the last drop of sake.

The waitress came back with another bottle and placed in front of Shunsui who gave her a devilish smile. This brought a fresh blush to her cheeks as she left with his thanks.

"So everyone is after the young voluptuous Rangiku?" he stated as he poured a fresh cup. "Well! I'll have to recruit her friend," he proclaimed raising his cup in salute to his decision and finished the contents.

"What? But you've had enough trouble when you had Hitomi, Nabatame and Ohtsuka as vice captains. And they we're easy going in comparison."

"They weren't right for the job. I need a vice captain and I should assist my fellow Captains to find the vice captain they want," he mused at the ideas which came to mind in favour of his decision, as he poured another cup.

"She'll refuse," Jūshirō stated plainly.

"Yare, yare! My friend. How can she refuse? It's my choice. I will charm her into my division," with another flamboyant wave sending more sake down his front to freshen the already damp patch.

"She can't be charmed," Jūshirō warned.

"The 'charmers' who've tried are not in the same league of expertise as I."

"True. Since there is no stopping you, you should at least know her name. Nanao Ise."

"Lovely Nanao. I like her already. When I can I meet her?"

As Shunsui said this, the other captains arrived taking a table on the other side of the bar. They were in full discussion of the meeting and didn't notice the current occupants of the room. The waitress went to serve their table as their voices carried across the room as they spoke fervently of their own choice of vice captain.

"No, no! I think I should have her. I've been in need of a vice captain longer than any of you," stated the white haired, bull faced Ushijirō Tatsumi, captain of 2nd squad.

"Hahaha! Come on. That's only because you are a stubborn ox. You didn't want to have a vice captain," protested the oldest of the Captains.

"Yeah! I think I deserve her more. I lost my last vice captain through exceptional circumstances," said the very old and scarred Torao Senba.

"Lost!" exclaimed Ushijirō. "That's a laugh. He was promoted to captain of the 6th."

"Still lost a bloody good 2nd," Torao protested indignantly.

"Well, I'm not giving any stupid excuse. I need a vice captain and I just want Matsumoto," said the taller and oldest of the three, Yūzō Uzuki.

"Well, we're not going to have her at all if no one is willing to take Nanao the prude. You should take her Torao," said Ushijirō

"Ha! I'm not taking her. You take her."

As they argued over who would take Matsumoto's friend, Shunsui rose from the table, taking with him his cup and now empty bottle. Passing through the room he was followed by the eyes of his friend and the waitress who received a wink as he swapped his empty for a full bottle of sake; until he stopped short of the other table unnoticed by its occupants.

"Come on. One of us has to take her," stated Yūzō.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" exclaimed Shunsui as he leaned over his comrades. "The lady you are passing around so freely is taken. You may think of the other now."

"By who?"

"By me," taking another drink and refilling as he continued. "You are not the only Captains in need of officers," he said sipping his drink as he sat amongst the others.

"She's agreed to be officer in your squad," Yūzō asked incredulously.

"Not yet. But she will."

A burst of a laughter rippled across the table.

"There's no way she'll be an officer in your squad," exclaimed Ushijirō through bouts of laughter.

"You think she'll say no," asked Shunsui in mock shock as sipped his drink.

"As if she would say 'yes'. She wouldn't be able to stand five minutes under your command."

"Oh! I think she will. I don't think she would be a mere seated officer. She will be my Vice Captain. A very loyal and obedient Vice Captain who'll obey my every command," he smirked at the thought.

"Have you even met her?" asked Torao.

"No. I've only just been told about her by Jūshirō," he nodded towards his friend who had approached with his tea and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I've told him about her. But he is determined so I'm not going to dissuade him any further." He contentedly took a sip of tea and watched in amusement as the captains turned to stare at the obviously crazy 8th squad captain.

"As we all want Matsumoto's friend out the way, I will not laugh any more. Good luck friend," said Yūzō leaning over the table to shake hands with the very happy Shunsui.

It was settled. Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of 8th Division will charm the disdainful Nanao Ise into being his Vice Captain. Whilst the other three would continue to argue who would employ the beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 1.2**

"Come on. Let's go for a drink."

Rangiku had been playing around with the cleavage of her top for nearly an hour. It needed to be sitting perfectly before she left the small dorm room they shared. It had been the last day of the academy. With all their exams passed the busty red-head thought it was the perfect time to go celebrate. Then again, it seemed every night was a good night to go celebrate… anything. Nanao on the other hand thought it was a great night to read her book.

"No. You go without me."

"But Nanao. We should be celebrating. We passed all our exams. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have passed at all," still continuing to fiddle around with her cleavage.

"Yes you would. It would have just taken longer," she replied matter-of-factly as she opened the screen door which led to the senior students' private garden/study area of their dorms. Placing a cushion on the boardwalk she knelt with her book in her hand.

"Come on. Gin said he would buy the first round of drinks for us," she finally gave a huge grin to herself in the mirror as she perfected the position of the two sizes too small kimono. It was only too small because her ample breasts were five sizes larger than the average woman.

'No wonder all the male captains wanted her as a Vice Captain in their squad,' Nanao thought as she slid her spectacles further up her nose. That's way Nanao had chosen to apply for a position in the Bureau of Technological Research. She preferred reading and wielding a pen than wielding a zanpakutō. And apart from Captain Urahara being a bit too enthusiastic with his inventions he was still a genius and it would be an honour to work for such a prestigious man.

Unfortunately this came as a slight problem as this meant she would not be an officer of one of the Gotei 13 squads. Rangiku had made a pact with her when they first became friends at the beginning of their academic studies. Neither would progress with out the other. It had to be equal or nothing. It was a great idea at the beginning but now it was holding them back. Nanao, not being as apt with a zanpakutō as the division leaders wanted was ignored while her friend had already been offered three vice captain positions, all of which she had refused. It was also Nanao's own 'cold-hearted' and fixed attitudes to her beliefs, regulations and mostly everything which stopped any offer of a seated position in the ranks. And no matter what she said to Rangiku, her friend refused to ignore the pact.

"Not 'us'. 'You'. You know I don't drink. Besides I have a book I want to read."

"Which you can read tomorrow," Rangiku stated tucking the hem into her hakama.

They hadn't official become shinigami yet, so they still had to wear their academy uniform with the modification of a black obi, instead of the red, to show they had passed their exams. They also had to wear an arm band, which some found degrading; to indicate the level at which they passed. Rangiku was designated with the number 4 which was high but not as high as it should have been if she was better at kidō or had even put more effort into studying. Nanao was designated with the number 3. It would have been higher but she lost marks for relying on her kidō more than her zanpakutō which she wasn't so confident with. Both grades were high with only a rare few receiving the number 1 which showed they were destined to be captains. The average most students passed with was 7/10.

"I want to clean this place up. It's a mess," her eyes scanned the room to emphasis the mess she meant which wasn't her own but Rangiku's, then turned back to her book.

"Which is my fault and I'll do it tomorrow, while you're reading."

Nanao turned around, holding back a snort of laughter at the idea of her friend actually clearing her own mess. She had never done it so far. "You'll be sleeping off a hangover all day."

"So I'll tidy the next day," Nanao just rolled her eyes and turned away once again. "O come on, Nao… PLEASE! Just one drink, you won't have to stay long. Just one drink," when Rangiku started you could never shut her up until she got what she wanted or she got too drunk to remember what she wanted.

"I'll think about it," she didn't really mean it. She just hoped that her friend would go and 'forget'.

Suddenly, she felt a blow to the back of her head which knocked her glasses of their perch. Then just as suddenly her head bounced back into familiar clutches of the excessive mounds of flesh and the blurred vision of big blue eyes and pink pouting lips peered down at her.

"That means you'll think all night and won't come. Please! Nao, just one drink, just for me… PLEASE!!!!"

"RANGIKU!!! Enough, I'll come. Just stop with the pouty lips and puppy dog eyes." Said pouty lips came down to lay a kiss on her forehead. Then she was left to hunt for missing glasses.

"Thank you, Nao. You won't regret it. We'll have lots of fun. Your eyes are really pretty; you shouldn't hide them behind your glasses. Why don't you leave them off tonight?"

"I've told you already. I'm short-sighted and subsequently blind as a bat. My vision blurs from about here onwards," she replied irritated as she presented her hand five inches from her nose.

"That's sounds more like long sighted," looking very confused.

"It would be if I could see objects further away perfectly." She found and placed her spectacles over her eyes, sliding them up till they were in the right position. She rose from the cushion feeling slightly disappointed with not being able to read any pages of her book.

"DAMN!" The exclamation erupted from the previously excited red-head who suddenly began frantically rushing around.

"What's wrong?" she closed the screen doors and moved across the room.

"I said I'd meet Gin at the bar nearly 20 minutes ago. We have to go now."

"You go on ahead and I'll catch up," standing in front of the mirror to scrutinize herself to see how presentable she was.

"Oh no, you don't. You'll change your mind and not turn up. You're coming now."

"I need a few minutes to clean myself up. You messed my hair up with that bear hug of yours," she pointed to the bird's nest of hair which was half held in place with a sliding clip.

"As long as you promise you will come." It was evident that she still half expected her friend to back out.

"I'll come… I promise," she unclasped the hair clip and gently untangled it.

"Good. I'll see you in awhile," she made to leave but stopped just before she closed the door. "If you're not there in an hour I'll come and drag you out." Then she was gone.

Left alone, she began the tedious job of untangling her hair and brushing it straight. With no more knots she pulled it back with a tight twist and slid the clip back into place. She ran her hands across her hair making sure there were no stray strands or annoying lumps, then smoothed the bang into place. She corrected her uniform and picked off the barely noticeable lint and hair. Giving a final once… twice over she gave a sigh before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N:** As I should have mentioned in the first chapter but someone pointed out, the story is set pre-runaway- Yoruichi. But you'll figure who is and isn't in the Gotei 13 as I mention all the necessary stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 2.1**

"Rangiku!" Shunsui called to the vivacious red-head.

He had been lounging in the bar for a few hours. He had been at six other bars that day after the morning meeting. He told those who asked earlier in the day that he was working his way back to his division but he had passed it 5 hours ago at the 4th bar. At that point he was so happily under the influence of copious amounts of alcohol he didn't care. Jūshirō had left after the 3rd bar, appallingly too sober for Shunsui's taste. The other captains from the 1st bar, took it in turns to go visit their own divisions but they had all joined up again at the 5th bar, ready for an all nighter.

"Shunsui!" she called back bouncing across the room.

A heap of empty sake bottles lay to on side of the low table, whilst fuller bottles covered the table. They all looked worse for wear. Ushijirō was conked out, face first in a bowl of noodles; Torao was wearing his tabi socks on his hands, made all the more amusing as he attempted to lift up the tiny sake dish to his lips but with a slip, juggle and tumble, lost it in his lap; Yūzō had been singing 'Girl's Just Want to Have Fun'; this made Yumichiki argue with the 10th Captain, saying 'Girl's Just Wanted to be Beautiful'… like him. Yumchiki and Ikkaku had joined the group at the last bar and swiftly caught up. Ichimaru, who was waiting for his old friend Matsumoto, had also joined the group to Shunsui's displeasure. He didn't trust Aizen's vice captain because of the eerie cocky smirk stretched across that malicious face.

"Have you come to celebrate with us?" Rangiku asked as she took a seat in the gap between Ichimaru and Shunsui.

"What are we celebrating?" he slurred slightly as he tipped his straw hat back to reveal blood shot brown eyes.

"Passing my finals."

"Well of course! Let me buy the first round," he said as he lifted his hand to signal the waitress.

"I was going to buy the first round, Kyōraku," stated Ichimaru as he leaned in from the other side of Rangiku and then signalled for the waitress.

"Well of course, Gin. Then I'll get in the next."

Seeing their favourite academy student sitting across from them all the other captains aroused from their stupor. They practically clambered over each other to charm her into their squads but she took it all modestly as if they were just being as friendly as anyone else would be. But then again she probably got that reaction most of the time.

Shunsui took the opportunity, while the captains were distracted by their own argument, to gain Rangiku's attention. "Will your friend be joining us in the celebrations?"

"Who? Nanao?" She placed a finger to the side of her soft pink lips considering the answer as if it was written on the ceiling. "Yes, I forced her into coming. She should be here any minute. Why?" Her big blue eyes fell down to look at his which he had hidden back under the rim of his hat. But a smile did curl his lips as he answered.

"No reason."

Just as he said it he heard Torao groan. He looked towards the captain whose eyes were directed towards the entrance.

"There she is. Nanao! Yoohoo! Over here."

He lifted the brim of his hat, turning to see who he had blindly chosen to be his vice captain. His eyes fell upon a slim figure wearing the traditional red hakama and the white with red striped kimono of the female academy student. Lifting the brim of his hat further up he took in the most exquisite image of perfection he had ever seen. Most would flatly say that the lady beside him was a goddess but after catching a glimpse of her friend by the door he would call the whole world blind. Matsumoto my have the looks of the typical man's desire but her friend had literally stopped him breathing and made his heart dance a jig. Her eyes turned when her friend had called out to her and now she seemed to give a slight shudder as she looked at her friend's companions. Her eyes darken as she lowered her head then she slowly walked through the bar.

"I'll go and get the next round," he said as he rose from beside Rangiku, pulling the brim of his hat back down.

"Look! He's barely looked at her and he's already changed his mind," Ushijirō said to his rivals who nodded in agreement.

Nanao approached the table which she noticed was occupied by the three captains who competed for her friend, two 11th squad members who she had first seen at the academy and Gin, whom she never liked. She was sure there had been someone else sitting beside her friend but brushed it off as them making room for her.

"Good evening," she greeted the table's occupants.

"Hi," it was a collective drawl acknowledgement which she chose to ignore as she sat closely by her friend.

A waitress came over to place a sake dish in front of her and another four bottles in the centre of the table. Rangiku did the honour of pouring her friend a drink and the presented a solo toast to their success with the exams.

"Ise, anyone offered you a job yet?" Ichimaru asked from the other side of Rangiku. He knew the answer and he just wanted to tease her. It had become their greeting in the last few weeks.

"No, not yet," she replied with all the dignity she had within her and laced it with a cold glare of her eyes. He just gave his accustomed smirk and pulled her friend into a conversation.

"Good evening Nanao. For that's your name, I hear."

She didn't feel the presence until the words were spoken but now it was clear and strong. She turned to see a blur of pink and for an instant thought her spectacles had fallen off but then blur settled to reveal a five o'clock shadow chiselled jaw half covered with a straw hat and accompanied with a whiff of sake and sweat. She turned away from the strong scents before replying.

"You are mistaken. Only Matsumoto calls me that, everyone else knows me as Ise," she replied authoritatively.

"No, no! You are Nanao," he paused as she whirled round. He had lifted the brim of his hat now so he could look at her clearly. Her sharp violet eyes stared daggers at his own blood shot hazels as he continued, "And sweet Nanao, and sometimes Nanao the cold-hearted."

"O god! He's actually going for it," Yūzō said.

"But Nanao, the prettiest Nanao of all Seireitei. My lovely Nanao," his eyes flashed as he said the last words.

"And who the hell are you?" she spat, angered by the familiarity he chose to use on her.

"Shunsui Kyōraku. Captain of the 8th division," he took her hand and was about to kiss it when she pulled away from his touch.

"Sir," she said with an undertone of scorn, "I would appreciate it if you would address me in a more appropriate manner."

"And I would be moved if you would be my lovely Nanao."

"Moved? – Whoever 'moved' you, can move you back. I've heard of your reputation 'Captain'," she turned away thinking she had ended the conversation.

"What reputation is that?" he asked taking a sip of his sake.

She turned back. Half of her, the sensible half was shouting for her to apologise and not say anymore. The other half was telling her to go for it, show him how much he disgusted her. And that was the half which was winning over.

"There are many but none are good. You do nothing but lie around all day," which was the rumour. The captain of the 8th was said to be a drunk, womanizing, layabout.

He smiled, leaning in so his hot sake breathe tickled the hair on her neck as he whispered to her. "Then lie with me and I won't be so lazy."

Suddenly a blast of red light erupted between them accompanied with a screen of smoke. Yelps and screams rippled through the room. The stench of rotten eggs, the tell-tale sign of a high level kidō being used mixed with burnt hair drifted across the room. All eyes watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a female student had used the demon spell on a captain. The eyes were fixed for a moment but then the fear of punishment for observing the incident hit them and their eyes turned away.

Her hand was trapped within his firm grip just hovering by the area she had blasted. His kimono and haori was singed and his skin, where his uniform lay open, was charred like cooked meat. 'Oh shit!' was the only thought which ran through her mind.

"You do that again and I'll have to strike you back," he said with a smile. The spell had a powerful kick which would have knocked him out if he hadn't grabbed her hand to reduce its strength. He didn't let go of her hand feeling the warmth emanating from her with pleasure.

"Proving you are no gentleman. Let me go!"

"Ah, Nanao! Why so angry?" he ignored her request, unwilling to let go just yet.

"I don't like drunks making a fool of me," she sneered at him as she tried to pull away with no success.

"Who's making a fool of you? I'll stop them."

"I would show you but I don't carry a mirror," she replied accompanying it with sarcastic smile.

"Do you mean me?" he asked with the look of hurt.

"You're catching on. Now let go of me before I strike again," her eyes narrowed to show she meant every word.

"I was told you were cold, proud and disdainful. And now I find it a lie. You're strong, energetic and feisty. Yet you are mild." He let go of her pulling back slightly so he could take her figure in more fully. She looked at him with utter disbelief. "Why does the world say Nanao is so cold? They're a bunch of fools." She turned away trying to ignore him. "You are efficient with your tightly pulled back hair. Let me see those exquisite violent violets," his warm calloused hands fingered her chin to coax her into letting him see her eyes.

She instantly shook off his touch and smacked his hand with her sheathed tantō. "Where did you study your performance?"

"It's natural but the art is dying out," he refilled the small dish and took a sip with such leisure it looked as if they were merely discussing the weather.

"It's a shame it hasn't died out completely."

"I have decided," slamming down his drink, "you will work under me."

"WHAT!"

"As my vice captain. Vice Captain Nanao," he said flourishing his drink over his hakama and causing him to wince slightly as it touched his scorched skin.

"Ise!" she shouted indignantly.

"Then you agree, Vice Captain Nanao Ise," he grinned as their war of words had come to this stage.

"That's it, I've had enough," and with that she rose from the table ignoring her friends calls and then she was gone.

"Nanao!" Rangiku turned on him as soon as her friend had disappeared from sight, "Shunsui, what did you say to her?"

"All I said was I wanted her as my vice captain," he said happily sipping his sake.

"O! Really? That's great. So why did she burn you?"

"Misunderstanding but everything will be fine. Well, ladies and gentlemen," he lifted himself up feeling the sting on abdomen. "I am heading to my bed. I've had enough of drinking. Good Night."

Shunsui left the bar a very happy man. He had met an intriguing woman who would be an excellent companion. He now needed to tame her before she tried to kill him again.

* * *

**A/N**: This was my favourite chapter to write, especially with Nanao being a vicious cow and Shunsui being a right arse to her. Hope you enjoyed reading it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Act 2.2**

"I'm sorry but you have to."

The greasy haired clerk cowered at the very angry female in front of him; a blood vessel almost bulging at her temple. He had obviously given her bad news but he didn't understand why. To be offered a vice captaincy straight after being a student was a rare honour.

"What do you mean 'I have to'? I thought I had a choice?"

"You do! Did! The rules have temporarily changed," he nervously turned his attention to his paperwork trying to avoid looking into her disapproving eyes.

"Why?" she demanded

"Commander General Yamamoto-Genyrūsai has demanded the captains to have a second in command. So now if a captain has chosen a student straight from the academy as their vice captain and said student is qualified, they have no choice but to join the ranks."

"No choice at all?"

"Not unless they have been offered a position by another captain which they want to take. I'm sorry." The clerk cringed as the female final stormed out of the office.

The incredibly strong reiatsu charging the air around her with static sparks and making those in her path scatter. She was furious. How dare he? How dare he after the other night. It was a slap in the face; a slap in his face when she saw him again.

"I hate him!" she shouted as she threw open the screen door to the room she occupied with her friend.

"Who?" Rangiku as she tried to roll over with difficulty as her breasts created a barrier. She had been lying on her futon stuffing her face with another box of chocolates. "What's wrong, Nao?"

"That bloody lunatic has made me his vice captain." She paced up and down the room feeling queasy at the thought of working for a drunk.

"That's great!" her friend exclaimed finally rolling over a jumping up to give her a hug. "Which lunatic?"

"What's his name from 8th? I nearly blew him up the other night." That was one of the other many reasons she didn't want to be in his division. She suspected he maybe out to get his own back on her.

"O! Shunsui Kyōraku. He's a great guy."

"Any guy that can keep up with your drinking is great."

"So why don't you say 'no'?"

"I can't," she felt her shoulder which wear stiff as her back slump, "new rules. The initiation ceremony is tomorrow at noon. So now I have to pack," she pulled away from her friend and began pulling out the boxes under bed. She began the mournful task of packing. She felt guilty that she couldn't make herself happy. The problem of the pact between her friend was solved; she had become a vice captain and now her friend could take up one of the three offers of the same position in one of the other squads.

* * *

"She did what?" 

"She blasted me with her kidō. Had a powerful kick to it. It'll heal though but it may leave a scar," rubbing the patch of bandage which covered the wound he had received the other night.

"Why did she do it? What did you do to her?" Jūshirō asked shocked that a student especially a female student had the guts to attack a captain.

"I admit, what I said was below the belt. I probably deserved it." He knew he shouldn't have said it to her but those were the first words which came to mind… he couldn't resist.

"And you're still making her your vice captain?"

"Yep," he replied airily trying to imagine how she would react to the news that the person she had attacked was employing into a highly respectable and responible position in the Gotei 13. A captain who she had obviously shown dislike towards.

"You're crazy. She'll refuse. Especially as she nearly blew a hole in you."

"She can't, new rules, thanks to Yamaji. She has to be my vice captain until I find someone better… which I won't," he said amusedly at the clause which the General had used in order to make sure his captains had seconds. In a sad way he really felt sorry for her.

"She's going to go crazy."

"She just needs to love my little quirks."

"So when is the initiation ceremony?"

"Tomorrow," he stated plainly

"That doesn't give her or you much time to prepare."

"Yare, yare, Jūshirō. Don't worry about such details," his friend was wrong it gave him plenty of time to prepare all the important details.

"So why did you employ her? Was it still to 'help your fellow captains'?"

"Yes. And because she is a rare unappreciated beauty. Who else is more qualified for such a task as I?"

"I'm worried that you will appreciate her too much," he gave a meaningful look to his friend.

"Jūshirō! What are you trying to imply?" he looked at his friend with a mixture of shock and hurt but he knew full well what his friend was trying to imply.

"Nothing. What time tomorrow?"

"Noon. Will you be coming?"

"Yes." There was no need to for him to be at another divisions initiation ceremony but he had a feeling he would be need for damage control. It was intuition and a greater knowledge of the 8th division captain than anyone else would.

**

* * *

**: This chapter was short but it was more of a transition scene. More fun happens in the next 2 chapters. Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Act 3.1**

"I don't understand. Where is he?"

The day had started of with little prospects for anything good. Nanao spent most of the night packing all her personal belongings as she would be moving the very next day. Rangiku had promised to hand her anything she accidentally left behind but she still walked around the room continuously to double and triple check. Her packing was intermittently stopped when she got up and paced the room. She spent those times going over what she had said to her soon to be captain on there 1st and so far only meeting. 'Why would he employ her after she attacked him with kidō?' She hated him. She really really hated him. She had never hated anyone before. She felt queasy occasionally when she thought about it. Falling to her knees paralysed for a short time before beginning her packing ones again. When she finished the packing she tossed and turned for remainder of the night. Rangiku woke her up in the morning at 10am which she wasn't happy with. The initiation ceremony was scheduled for noon and that meant she had only two hours to sign any documents and head to the hall in which the ceremony was to take place amongst the rest of the students from her year.

She needn't have bothered.

"I knew it. I thought he would back out at the last minute. He looked like a man who doesn't know his own mind. But to have the ceremony all set up and the captain who demanded it not show." She looked around at the people who had attended and felt distinctly sick. "Now everyone looks at me and thinks 'poor fool for even believing someone wanted to employ her'," she whispered to her friend who stood beside her as they waited for the absent captain.

"No one thinks that Nanao," her friend tried to reassure her but it did little to help.

"Don't they?" she looked up at her friend. She felt tears sting her eyes then looked down at her hands. "I see them whispering to their friends, their eyes pointing in my direction."

"Be patient," said Captain Ukitake of 13th Division. She wasn't sure why he had turned up but Rangiku had told her quietly that he was a close friend to the absent captain. "He will show. Something at the division probably held him up." He didn't believe it to be true but he didn't want to admit this to the already upset student. "He is a loyal friend and comrade, he will show." Though he was unsure what time he would show his face.

She looked away from the white haired captain and stared at her hands. Barely a minute passed when she turned to her friend and said as quietly as she could. "I'm not going to stay for more sniggering," her world catching in her throat. Giving a small bow to the captain and the clerk who was to perform the ceremony, she turned and left.

She eyes track her movements through the hall, even heard her friend following and calling after her but it didn't help. Her vision blurred as she final turned into the room which she had shared with Rangiku. She wasn't upset because he hadn't turned up, on the contrary, she would have preferred if he had never shown his face to her at all. It was because she had been made, forced by rules created by the higher ups, to turn up for a ceremony and in front of all of the attendees was made to look like a complete fool. She felt sick and violated.

"Good Morning, all!"

"Shunsui?"

All eyes turned to see the strangest sight they were ever likely to see. The Captain of 8th Division, Shunsui Kyōraku slumped into the hall. He reeked of sake which some of the attendees chocked on as he passed them. The rest had huge smiles on their faces. It was no wonder when they see a captain walk bare foot into a formal ceremony with his accustomed pink haori inside out covered in sake stains, his 5 o'clock was now a full grown beard and blood shot eyes. His costume was also accessorised by ruby lipstick kisses on collar, cheek, neck and a little more surprisingly on his chest.

"Where have you been?" Jūshirō was less than pleased with his friend's approach.

"Fell asleep. Where is Nanao?" he clumsily looked around vaguely acknowledging her friend.

"Fell asleep! That doesn't look like the only reason you're three hours late. Please tell me it you weren't just late," he begged his friend.

"In a bar," he looked into his friend's eyes practically falling as he told his story, "last night, hic," Jūshirō recoiled back to avoid the cloud of sake which escaped from his friends slurring mouth, "and when I woke up I continued to drink because I knew there was something to celebrate, hic. I couldn't remember what it was till someone asked if I was cold…. I had taken of my haori and kimono at the time--"

"So that's why your haori is inside out," Jūshirō stated.

Shunsui looked utterly perplexed then looking down at his clothes and nearly falling completely over in the process. "Haha yeah, oh well. Ummm, yeah and then I remembered my cold-hearted Nanao. Where is she? Where is my little Nanao?" he turned to survey the crowd as if she was hiding amongst them.

"Probably crying," he meant to say it more to himself but his friend had over heard.

"What?"

"Come and we'll get you cleaned up. You can't be at the ceremony like this," he tried to take hold of Shunsui's arm to encourage him to follow. "My place is the nearest you can wear some of my clothes."

Shunsui shrugged himself out of Ukitake's grip, "No don't be silly. Come, it's late, we have to have the ceremony and get her back mine."

"Shunsui, please."

"No, no, where is she?" and with that he slipped from the room.

It wasn't long before Matsumoto came running back into the room and straight up to Ukitake. "Sir! Captain Kyōraku is here."

"Yes, I know," his whole tune conveyed disapproval.

"Yes but you should have seen what he did when he found Nanao," she seemed totally in shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He grabbed her by the waist, and then kissed her so hard on her cheek, her glasses fell off. If it weren't for knowing how she felt and her being my dearest friend I would have laughed."

Suddenly, Shunsui burst into the room dragging behind the reluctant Nanao, who had obviously been crying which was over looked by the captain. It was almost a circus act as the Shunsui rushed the ceremony of graduation from the academy and initiation into the Goitei 13. Then unceremoniously pulled out a bottle of sake, popped the cork and took a swig. Nanao cringed. At least the feast was next and since she didn't have time to have breakfast any food was welcome.

"Friends, thanks for coming and enjoy the feast. Come, Nanao," Shunsui then started to drag her to the exit. A crack of thunder was heard beyond the entrance and was shortly followed by the heavy droplets of a down pour crashing on the tiled roof.

"WAIT! You're not staying?" it was incredulous, Jūshirō thought, the way his friend had acted

"But I think--"

"Don't trouble yourself by thinking my little Nanao. You'll have plenty of time to do that later."

"Please stay," Rangiku asked.

"It may not be," Shunsui replied.

"Let me entreat to stay," Jūshirō furthered.

"It cannot be," he replied.

"Let me entreat you," Nanao pleaded. She had no wish to get soaked in the heavy monsoon like weather.

"I am content!" he exclaimed.

"Then you are content to stay?" she asked hopefully.

"No. I am content you shall entreat me to stay. And yet not," he continued to drag her but stumbled when her arm disappeared from his grip.

"Then I will stay and you may go on without me."

"No, no, we will go. And I will fend off anyone who stops us."

With that Shunsui grabbed her by the waist and shunpo'd out of the hall.

"Poor Ise," stated Jūshirō.

"I thought Captain Kyōraku was a gentleman," Rangiku replied.

"O, he is. He just has these moments."

The odd pair was vaguely seen as a mere flash and spray of cold water across the roof top. Shunsui held her tightly to him as they moved through Seireitei. The rain smacked her face as if someone slapped her with a cold wet towel. She felt queasy from the clumsy movements he made stumbling at some points then stopping to alter his direction, even reversing down a block or two to fix his course. Then he stopped just over an alley and let her go. It ignored her as she plummeted straight into a huge mud puddle which stretched across the entire width of the alley.

"Nanao, what are you doing in that muddy puddle? You look a mess," he said stopping on the outer edge of the puddle.

"You dropped me in here you oaf!" she shouted at him as she searched for her spectacles which had been knocked off in the fall.

"Here let me help you up," he splashed through the mud, flicking it everywhere.

CRACK

"Ooo!" he bent down and picked up the crumpled frame. "Sorry," he said quietly as he placed them in her hands.

She felt like crying, she truly did but that wouldn't be write for a vice captain. She attempted to swallow her pride but choked on the lump on throat. She turned away from him and placed the broken frame in the folds of her kimono. She took a deep rattling breathe to compose herself then swiftly turned around to face her captain.

"I'm going to need your help. I can't see."

"That's ashame my lovely Nanao because you have such exceptionally beautiful eyes, it's sad to have them blocked all the time," he held out his arm and waited as she reached out to him.

"Ise," she replied.

"At least the mud will wash off in the rain."

As if on cue the rain stopped, leaving the mud clumped coldly to her body. She was cursed. There was no other explanation for it. Though she never liked such flimsy explanations which usually ignored the facts and figures, she could think of anything else to describe her situation.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the review guys. Next chapter up on Sunday as I have a very busy day tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Luckily I had enough time this morning to post this so enjoy.

* * *

**Act 4.1**

"Hello. Where is everyone?"

They had shunpo'd into the division and found it barren. No one was around. It was like a ghost town as Shunsui guided his visually impaired vice captain.

"O, well. Welcome my sweet little Nanao!"

"Ise…" she too tired, hungry and dejected to argue further.

"Sorry, no welcome party. Probably out celebrating," he said as helped her up the path and into the main building through a long corridor.

"You mean getting drunk," she replied quietly.

"Come, we'll have something to eat," he dragged her into a room to the side of the corridor which from the various blurs revealed a kitchen.

"That would be nice." It would be more than nice. She was starving.

He let her go and moved to something very large and lifted it's cover.

"Mmm, All we have is tomato soup."

"O"

"You do not like Tomato soup?"

"No, it's not that. I'm allergic to tomatoes."

"O. Well there is nothing else so we can wait till morning, it'll be fine."

"Please don't fast on my account captain. I would rather get changed into my uniform," she was getting cold wearing the damp and muddy clothes.

"Ah, well, there's a problem."

"Problem? What problem?" she felt queasy again.

"I forget to order your uniform. You have to wear what you have on at the moment… or I could lend you some of my own clothes."

"WHAT!" she actually had to continue wearing her dirty academy uniform, this was unbelievable.

"But you look lovely in your muddy shihakusho," this was all a joke to him and she really wanted to hit him now.

"I--I--" she tried to draw on the right thing to say but came up blank.

"Let me show you your personal quarters," she was unsure whether to be thankful or be worried. "It's just down here," he took up her arm again and led her from the kitchen down the corridor, "this way. Wait no!" stopping and pulling her down another corridor. "Here they are… O…"

Though her vision was impaired she could enough why he said 'O'. The room was stacked high with boxes.

"This is my room?" she asked hoping he had made a mistake.

"Yes well. There was suppose to be someone to be someone here to clear the place but they must have been in a rush to go out. At least they put out a futon."

She could just about see the futon he was speaking of right against the entrance to the room.

"Well, I suppose that's one good thing," she had to look on the bright side and so far that was the only bright side for the whole day.

"Come and have a drink with me."

"Thank you for the invitation Captain Kyōraku--"

"Shunsui, please."

"- - but I'm very tired. Would you mind if I just go to sleep?" she continued

"Fine, fine. Sweet Dreams my little Nanao," he let go of her arm and disappeared down one of the corridors.

"Ise," she lamely said as she entered the crammed room and shut the door. She didn't bother removing her uniform just in case her captain decided to check up on her so she uncomfortable crawled under the sheets of the futon. At least she could get some rest.

* * *

She felt cold, wet, hungry and tired. Exhausted, she stirred from her slumber by loud talking and laughter. After a few minutes of the noise increasing, she couldn't take it any longer. She rolled off the futon, opened the sliding screen door and looked both ways. From her blurred vision she saw no one. She listened careful to the noise. She could tell that one of the voices was definitely her captain but couldn't make out the quieter voice. She listened carefully and deciding which direction the voices were coming from, tentatively edged her way through the corridors. 

Shunsui looked up as her heard the quiet fumble and shuffle of someone approaching. His fell up on his vice captain who waked bare foot towards him. Her hair cascaded loosely from the clasp which usually held it so tightly in place but was now slipping. She had her eyes closed but used her hands and feet to guide her path. Her cheeks were flushed which he realised was because she had been asleep. He smiled as she suddenly stopped aware of his presence.

"Ah my lovely new vice captain is awake," he rose up from where he sat on the porch outside his office. "Here let me help you," coming up beside her, he held out his arm.

Hesitantly she took his arm, "thank you captain."

He led her towards a large platform strewn with cushions and partially lit by the light casting from a room. Gently he guided her down to sit on one of the cushions.

"How are you Vice Captain Ise?"

"Captain Ukitake?" she had forgotten there was someone else with her captain and now it made sense it would be his close friend.

"Yes?" he sounded confused.

"I'm sorry. I've mislaid my spectacles," she explained.

"O, I see."

"I see you know each other," Shunsui said happily taking a seat close to her.

"We spoke while you were delayed this afternoon," Jūshirō revealed.

"Ah. It's nice to have my two favourite people, friends with each other."

Nanao was unable to catch the yawn that escaped from her lips.

"Ise, you are tired. You should go back to sleep," Jūshirō said gently.

"No no.. She's fine. She wants to join our company," Shunsui protested and received an accosting look from his friend.

"Yes. If it's no trouble, I would like to sit here for a while." She wasn't sure why she said she would stay. She should have gone back to sleep but maybe Shunsui was right. Maybe she did want their company. But her body protested again this time with grumbles and rumbling from her stomach protesting against her hunger.

It was a shock to hear her stomach growl so much. He felt the guilt he had felt earlier when he had left her to sleep come back ten fold. Then he saw the furious blush spread across her soft cheeks.

"Your stomach seems to be trying to tell us something," Jūshirō amused.

"No no. It's nothing," she replied quietly. She felt exhaustion hit her again. She wanted to go to sleep. But then her stomach grumbled once again. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry my little Nanao? Jūshirō was enough to bring the extra tempura his 4ths make." Though he sounded cheerful as he said this to her, his friend could hear the worry in his voice, saw his brows furrow and his hands quiver for a moment as he decided what to do.

"They are a competitive pair which means I end up with a double helping. Here," he took the bento box with chopsticks and passed it other to her.

She took it and gave a bow. But as she took up the chopsticks her hands began to tremble. Embarrassed by the action she swiftly replaced the utensils and stuffed her hands in her lap. Her action did not go unnoticed.

"No, it's okay. Thank you very much," she closed her eyes but through tiredness she couldn't open them again.

She felt warmth radiate at her said. "Don't be silly Nanao."

"No sir. I can wait," her stomach grumbled once again.

"Your stomach says you can't," taking up the chopsticks he grabbed some of the tempura and lifted it up to her lips, "open up." She didn't move. "Nanao! Do I have to make it an order," reluctantly she opened her mouth. She delicately munched on the crispy battered vegetable as he readied another piece.

"Thank you sir," she quietly said before munching on another piece.

Jūshirō watched admiringly at the pair while he drank his tea.

"It's my pleasure, Nanao."

The resistance she had put up against Shunsui had almost disappeared as he assisted her. He, himself, was almost back to his usual caring and kind self which pleased Jūshirō the most. He hated to see his dear close friend act in such crude ways which lost him respect.

As Shunsui continued to feed his vice captain he felt gradual pressure on his arm. He moved his arm allowing the pressure to momentarily rest on his chest. He laced his arm round to her waist pulling her in a little more but with a little shake.

"Nanao! Stay awake."

She stirred for a moment allowing more tempura to enter her month but sleepily chewed on the piece. She stopped chewing after a while, resting her head on his chest. Her breathing was low and steady, grazing the hair on his chest.

"Nanao, Nanao," he gently called to her but she was into a deep sleep now.

"Shunsui, you have gone too far. She looks and must feel terrible," Jūshirō berated his friend.

"I know," he looked down at the sleep form. A stray strand of hair slipped from behind her ear and tickled her noise for a second until he brushed it back behind her ear. He stroked her hair, running his hand down till his thumb trailed her jaw line. "The worst is over," he said.

He looked across to his friend. Jūshirō was stunned by the look his friend showed. He had never seen that look before and wasn't sure how to describe it. There was a smile but it smothered with hurt and guilt. And… possible something else.

With one swift tender, he lowered and turned her, slipped one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders. Holding her firmly to his chest he rose from the cushions his pink sake stained haori billowed behind him as he vanished down one of the corridors.

* * *

A/N: Just when you think he's a complte arsehole... he did something sweet... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Act 5.1**

"Vice Captain Ise?"

She could hear the light tapping as she stirred from her sleep. Cracking her eyes open gently she was met by the usual blur but a vague impression of something lying next to her head. Reaching out to feel the objects she discovered a pair of spectacles. She sat up, taking the glasses and placed over her eyes. They were her own glasses, unbroken and clean. I thoughts turned towards the room which wasn't the one he had shown her last night filled to bursting point. In fact, this room looked like it belonged to someone else.

"Vice Captain?"

"Yes."

Her eyes cast down towards the cloth which her glasses had been resting on. She tenderly unfolded the gently folded black material. It was her new uniform and to the side was the vice captain insignia which was to worn on her left arm.

"Good Morning, Vice Captain Ise," a young women had slid open the screen door, "I've brought you breakfast." She knelt a few feet from the futon and put down the tray filled with food, "I wasn't sure what you would like so I made a few dishes. No tomatoes," she smiled as she slid the tray to one side. "Captain Kyōraku has asked that you take your time; your duties can wait until you are ready. He also offers his wash facilities," she pointed to the other side of the room which was partially open to reveal a tiled floor. "And I'd like to say 'Welcome', and we (all squad members) apologise for not being here for your arrival."

She gave an awkward smile and bowed low.

"Thank you," it was the only thing she could think of saying. She was shocked that everything seemed to be clearing up so swiftly after the complete farce which was yesterday.

The women smiled at the gratitude she received, bowed once more then left the room.

* * *

"Those lips that Love's own hand did make, 

Breathed forth the sound that said 'I hate',

To me that languished for her sake:"

"Greetings captain,"

Nanao took the advice her captain had given and took as much time as she could to eat her breakfast, clean up and dress. She made sure she was immaculate before heading to the office but as soon as she walked out of the room she had slept in she wasn't sure which way to go. A subordinate seeing she was wearing the vice captain insignia and the confused look on her features they greeted her warmly. Then walked her to the office pointing out the kitchen, banquet hall and practice grounds. As soon as she walked in the office she found her captain sprawled out leisurely on the floor, his straw hat pulled down across his face to shade it from the sun. He was mumbling dreamily something which sounded a lot like poetry. She spotted a table covered high with paperwork and decided it was her task to clear it. She sat down and started the tedious work which after a short time seemed easier than she thought; it was just the amount which was daunting.

"How brightly shines the moon!" he exclaimed.

"The moon! That's the sun, captain," trying to ignore his stupidity by concentrating on her work.

"Really?" he lifted the brim of his hat to look then lowered it again. "No, I say it is the moon that shines so bright."

"You are mistaken, sir, for it is the sun," she put down her brush as she replied.

"You shouldn't argue with me. I am your captain. If I say it is the moon, star or whatever, it is."

"Of course captain, my mistake," lifting her brush to write again. "If you say it is the moon or sun of what you please, it will be likewise for me."

"I say it is the moon," he stated.

"I know it is the moon," she furthered, smirking at the silliness of the conversation.

"Why Nanao, you lie," he shouted lifting his hat to look at the sun/moon. "It is the glorious sun."

"Well bless me, it is the glorious sun," she exclaimed looked at the burning sun he pointed at. "And yet not the sun when you say it is not," she said as she looked back her work. "Whatever you wish it to be named, it shall be called so by me also."

"Good," he smiled broadly as he lowered his hat and drifted to sleep.

The hours passed on as the mess of papers which were strewn across the desk were piled neatly to one side while the remainder was neatly waiting on the other side to join the completed papers. She didn't notice the presence of the visitor till her captain greeting the guest.

"Good morning, fair maiden. Tell me, my sweet Nanao, and tell me true, have you seen a more radiant gentle lady?" Nanao looked up to find the fair maiden to be a large, scar-faced man with a black eye patch. His hair lay limp across his shoulders but his gender was unmistakable. It was also unmistakable the white captain's haori he wore. "'Such war of white and red within her cheeks!" the delusional Shunsui continued. "What stars do spangle heaven with such beauty as those two eyes become that heavenly face?' Sweet Nanao come look."

"Young budding virgin, fair and fresh and sweet," she couldn't help herself. Today, her captain obviously wanted to see how loyal she was. "Happy are the parents of so fair a child! Happier still is the man who takes you as his lovely bedfellow!"

The mocked captains eyes seemed to glow yellow for a moment and Nanao feared she should have kept her mouth shut but then he turned grumbling something which sounded very much like, "I knew I should have put the bells on today," then shunpo'd away.

"How now, Nanao!" Shunsui sat up and turned enough to look at her properly. She was suppressed to see his eyes were not bloodshot as she had usually seen them. "I hope you are not mad. That was Captain Zaraki. Don't worry my lovely Nanao, if he comes back to take revenge, I will protect you," cracking a cocky smile.

"Thank you, captain."

"It is my pleasure, my little Nanao," he nodded and turned back to lie back down.

"I meant it more for last night and this morning. Thank you."

He turned back to look at her penetrating dark blues from a moment. He couldn't reply to statement of gratitude. He felt the guilt which had plagued him last night after he tortured her mentally through out the day. But so far it seemed that his scheme had worked. He had tamed her into being a loyal vice captain. He just hoped he hadn't tamed her too much. At least she didn't break.

"But when she saw my woeful state,

Straight in her heart did mercy come,

Chiding that tongue that ever sweet

Was used in giving gentle doom;

And taught it thus anew to greet;

'I hate' she altered with an end,

That followed it a gentle day,

Doth follow night, who like a fiend

From heaven to hell is flown away.

'I hate', from hate away she threw,

And saved my life, saying 'not you'."

* * *

**A/N:** I was reading Shakespeare's sonnets and found 'Sonnet 145' which I thought suited the transition the relationship went through. But then again I'm probably reading into it too much and drivelling a whole load of hooha. Next/ Last chapter up tomorrow.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Act 5.2**

"I pity you, Shunsui."

A month had passed since Captain Shunsui Kyōraku had employed his exceptionally talented Vice Captain Nanao Ise and he had no regrets as the other captains suspected he had. Her friend Rangiku Matsumoto also became a vice captain within the same week as his Nanao. She had chosen to join 10th Division as it suited her better and she preferred Captain Yūzō Uzuki than the other bumbling fools. Those bumbling fools were still looking around for someone to become their vice captain at that very moment. Vice Captains happen to the be the subject the had run into as some of the captains sat in a bar after the morning's captains meeting.

"How so?" Shunsui asked amusedly.

"She's a cold-hearted shrew," exclaimed Yūzō.

"I don't think so. She's a sweet loyal and obedient angel in my eyes." He sipped his sake but paused for a moment as he reflected on their comments then smiled as another thought came to mind. "I'll prove it. Let's each one of us send for our vice captains and whoever's 2nd is most obedient and comes first when called for shall win the wager."

"Fine, what's the wager?" Kenpachi asked. The 11th Division captain was still pissed off by the teasing he had received three weeks ago. It was rumoured that he had spent an extra two hours every morning to spike his hair and fix the bells.

"A weeks supply sake," Yūzō said.

"A week? I'd wager that amount on any of my subordinates. But twenty times that on my lovely Nanao."

"A year then," Kenpachi replied.

"Content," Jūshirō replied, though he rather the wage wasn't for sake but he was confident in Kaien.

"It's settled!" Shunsui exclaimed happily.

"Whose up first?" asked Yūzō.

"I'll send for Yachiru."

Kenpachi shouted to one of the 11th squad subordinates to fetch the vice captain. It took several minutes before the subordinate returned with no vice captain and a look of fear as he approached his war-loving captain.

"Where is she?" Kenpachi growled.

"She says she's not coming because you didn't get her candy yesterday," the subordinate stumbled of the words which he feared would mark his death.

"Zaraki, how dare you forget to buy candy for your vice captain!" Shunsui laughed heartily at the angered captain.

"Evil little bitch!"

"You'll get no better," Yūzō said to Shunsui.

"Ask my vice captain, Kaien Shiba to and come see," Jūshirō asked the subordinate who looked surprised at being addressed by a captain from another division but was given a nod by his own captain and so went off to obey the order.

Another few minutes passed before the subordinate returned with no vice captain in tow.

"He says he will be along shortly but his wife had called for him at the same time."

"Lost to his wife," Yūzō laughed.

"You would have received the sake anyways," Jūshirō said turning to his friend.

"Please ask vice captain Rangiku Matsumoto to spare some time," Yūzō asked the subordinate who more quickly left to fulfil the request.

"Spare sometime for her captain? Surely she'll could?" mused Shunsui as he sipped his sake.

The subordinate returned with a blush but no vice captain.

"She says she's too hung-over to come but asked if you could come too her."

"Maybe not. She was drinking more than usual last night. Please tell my sweet Nanao to come to me," Shunsui said calmly sipping more of his sake.

"I know her answer," Kenpachi growled.

"What?" Shunsui asked with a mix of surprise and curiousity.

"No." Yūzō burst out laughing.

"Then I would be the greater of the fools."

Just as he said this the laugh stopped. Nanao had appeared with a huge book under one arm and gave low bow to the captains.

"You are shitting me," Kenpachi exclaimed and received many confused looks from the bars occupants.

"What is your will, captain?" Nanao asked obediently.

"Go fetch your friend Rangiku but be gentle; Kaien, you may have to drag him from Miyako and Yachiru who you'll have to bribe with candy."

She bowed once more then shunpo'd out the bar.

"That did not just happen."

"It did. But what does it means?"

"It means Shunsui has won the wager."

Nanao was back with a few minutes followed by a very ill looking Rangiku, a miserable Kaien and a very happy Yachiru who stuffed her face with sweets. There was a groan from the two elder vice captains who complained about being removed from their beds… for different reasons. Their completes were both quietened by an threatening glance from their parade guard.

"Nanao, tell these lazy comrades of yours what duty they owe their captains," Shunsui asked flourishing his drink.

"I know my duty," protested Kaien, folding his arms in opposition.

"Do you indeed? Come on Nanao," he insisted. He could see at the corner of his eye the looks on the captains' faces who still expect resistance by 'cold-hearted Nanao'

"I don't need to be told," Rangiku stubbornly replied and looked like she was about to spew.

"Stop making those discontented faces," it stunned everyone as she finally spoke.

"And stop glaring scornful looks with your eyes." She looked disapprovingly at the gloomy vice captains.

"Your Captain is your lord, your life, your master." Her whole manner altered into warmth as she continued her speech stunning her audience into complete silence.

"He's the one will risk his life for you and his division

Before you have time to think what to do in the midst of a threat.

You never witness the painful agonies they endure in secret,

While all we do is do paperwork and order around the subordinates.

Or in some cases recover, flirt and munch on candy.

All he asks in return is loyalty, obedience and a little acknowledgement

Of what he actually does behind the scenes

Which is no payment for such a debt.

A vice captain who is lazy, too busy or childish

And not obedient to his will!

What are they but a waste time, energy and space!

A traitor to their caring captain! " she voice rose in such passion Shunsui couldn't help but stare at his amazing Nanao. He knew she had it in her but didn't expect her to show it so openly in front of so many.

"I am ashamed there are such seconds.

You should be prepared at any moment

To bow low before him if he asks

And grant him his will.

What is your will Captain?" she knelt down in front of her captain and bowed, waiting until he gave her an order.

There was stillness throughout the bar. He had never realised that was the way she felt about positions or her position under him. In fact he was shocked she didn't still see him as a lazy drunk but someone who was caring and looked after his subordinates. "You have fulfilled my wishes today and will everyday," he gave a lazy grin.

"Well if I am no longer needed here, I will return to the office to continue with my duties," she didn't smile as he hoped she would but rose to her feet.

"I am done her so it would be a pleasure to walk you back my loyal Nanao," he rose to stand just in front of her. She had to tilt her head straight up to look him the eyes and felt a blush at the intense look he gave her.

"You are very welcome," she turned towards the door then turned back to address the remaining captains. "Enjoy your evening captains," she bowed the left the bar followed closely by her captain.

The walked in peace for sometime until he was unable to compose himself anylonger.

"That was an outstanding speech my lovely Nanao," he looked down at her but she kept her eyes on the road ahead.

"Yes. Well, though I didn't express myself in a more eloquent manner as I would wish, it was never the less the way I feel towards the partnership between a captain and vice captain." The silence resumed for a few more minutes until she asked, "So what did you win?"

"Win?" he was shocked in to stopping.

"Yes. What did you win for my obedience?" she continued walking on.

"Three years supply of sake," he quickened his pace to catch up with her amused that she had known about the wager.

"Good. At least I don't have to put aside some of the budget for contributions to the sake fund."

"See what loyalty gains you, my sweet little Nanao."

"And another thing," he felt pain spread through his face as he watched her tuck the book back underneath her arm. "IF YOU EVER PULL THAT SHAKESPEARE 'TAMING OF THE SHREW' CRAP ON ME AGAIN, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A SMOULDERING PILE OF ASH. UNDERSTOOD!!!!" she screamed shaking her fist at him.

"I promise Nanao. Never again," he replied meekly as he tentatively rubbed his tender nose.

"AND STOP CALLING ME NANAO!"

* * *

**A/N**: Some people find it very difficult modernising 'The Taming of the Shrew' as its controversial attitudes towards the duties a wife has to her husband. Even harder still is rewriting 'Katherine's' (Nanao's) speech. So I apologise for the lousy speech but it was the best I could achieve and still make it relevant to the characters. Hope you enjoyed. At some point I am going to attempt to write more 'Shakespeare Bleached' but I get easily distracted with other stuff (for example, this is a distraction from writing another story). And thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, I hope to hear from you in the future. 


End file.
